


Cracks

by orangecatBlithe492



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecatBlithe492/pseuds/orangecatBlithe492
Summary: She knew she only had so much time left before it would be the end of their friendship. The inevitable would be coming up on her before she even could turn her head.





	Cracks

The rain wickedly went down her face, leaving a trail behind to remind her   
of her recent failures. Eyebrows pushed together, she leans forward and clasps her hands together, wrapping her arms around herself to fight off the icy weather. 

“Why am I doing this,” she mutters to herself, an acerbic whisper taunting her from inside her cerebrum. 

“Tasha?”

Oh no, she thinks, it’s her. The one person who knows the flaws and the fears of her inner soul. 

“Hi, Patterson,” she whispers weakly, voice cracking. Cursing herself for trembling so much, Tasha violently fights off her hands, the hands that have the urge to reach out and embrace her best friend. 

Well, more like ex- best friend. 

Sometimes she really loathed herself, particularly now when she was fracturing beyond what she could bear; every single action she had done now seemed pointless when all they did was end up ruining herself.


End file.
